The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Blue Nile,xe2x80x99 believed to be patented as pollen parent an unnamed, undistributed and unpatented seedling. The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98Winfpagexe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive red and pink bi-color flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in Harbor City, Calif., and Kern County, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Other known forms of asexual reproduction may be also used.
The new variety distinguishes from its parent in flower size and color.